


i'm better than you

by obturadorearen (revabhipraya)



Series: #Octoberabble2018 [29]
Category: Glasslip (Anime)
Genre: Anger, Canon Era, Drabble, Feelings, Gen
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 07:41:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 97
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16471529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/revabhipraya/pseuds/obturadorearen
Summary: Siapa yang bertaruh; siapa yang tersakiti?





	i'm better than you

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: GLASSLIP © glasslip project. Tidak ada keuntungan material apa pun yang saya dapat dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini.

Kakeru dan Yukinari mungkin tidak tahu, apalagi Touko, tetapi Yanagilah pihak yang paling tersakiti akibat taruhan Kakeru dan Yukinari di sekolah kala itu.

Bertanding lari? Menggunakan Touko sebagai taruhan? Apa-apaan Okikura Kakeru itu? Mau menegaskan bahwa dirinyalah yang disukai Touko? Mau menegaskan kepada Yukinari bahwa Touko tidak menyukainya? Mau menegaskan kepada Yanagi bahwa perasaannya kepada Yukinari tidak berbalas?!

_Kau merasa lebih baik atau bagaimana, sih?!_

Kesal, Yanagi menghampiri Kakeru dengan langkah yang dibuat seolah tenang. Begitu tiba di hadapan pemuda itu―

_PLAK!_

Yanagi menghela napas kesal. Sepertinya Kakeru butuh penegasan ini.

_Kau tidak lebih baik daripada Yuki._


End file.
